This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) on Patent Application No(s). 91212675 filed in TAIWAN on Aug. 15, 2002, which is(are) herein incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a rubber ring coupling apparatus for objects that require coupled rubber rings, such as paper feeding rollers and shock absorption devices.
In paper feeding mechanisms, a rod coupled with rubber rings is often used to convey paper and turn pages. Objects coupled with rubber rings are also widely used in shock absorption systems to reduce impact. Moreover, rollers coupled with rubber rings generally have greater durability. Because the rubber rings are useful in many applications, coupling rubber rings on objects also becomes an important process in many devices.
At present, coupling rubber rings on an object is mostly a manual process. Hand tools have to be used to expand the diameter of the rubber ring in order to couple the expanded rubber ring with the required object.
The manual process for coupling rubber rings is tedious and time-consuming. It is also difficult to install the rubber rings precisely on the required location of an object. Therefore to design a rubber ring coupling apparatus to save manpower and process time is an important issue yet to be resolved.
The primary object the invention is to provide a rubber ring coupling apparatus that has a mechanism to couple rubber rings to a required object to save manpower and process time.
Another object of the invention is to couple rubber rings on desired positions of a required object.
The rubber ring coupling apparatus of the invention aims at coupling rubber rings to an object. The apparatus includes a sliding platform and an expansion mechanism. The sliding platform includes ring cartridges and a track. The ring cartridges are mounted onto the platform. Each ring cartridge has expansion slots and an expansion opening. The expansion slots communicate with the expansion opening and are located in different directions around the expansion opening. A rubber ring may be held in the expansion opening. The expansion mechanism is movable on the sliding platform along the track, and includes at least two movable expansion elements.
When in use, the rubber ring is disposed in the expansion opening. The expansion mechanism is moved relative to the ring cartridge, and in the mean time the expansion elements are moved into the expansion opening that holds the rubber ring. Then the expansion elements may be moved in the expansion slots to expand the rubber ring, and the object to be coupled may be inserted into the expanded rubber ring. Thereafter, the expansion elements may be withdrawn and the rubber ring may couple with the object.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.